This invention relates generally to the art of timers, and more particularly to timers for combination with the circuitry of a range.
The use of timers in the prior art is well known. Various devices exist within such prior art which relate generally to the usage of timers in range circuitry. Such devices play an important role in preventing accidents as they can indicate when it is time to turn a range off. It is fairly common for burners on a range to be innocently left on. It is also common for some ranges to have a built-in timer for timing while using the range. These timers may alert a user when a burner on the range should be turned off, however, the user himself still must turn the burner off. Should the user then turn off the timer and forget to turn off the burner, a hazard is thereby inadvertently created.
While the prior art devices perform well for their intended purposes, room for improvement exists within the prior art.